1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording device with which paper webs of various widths may be used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These years have seen increasing need for recording paper webs of various widths to be used in compliance with various usages which have resulted from the diversified types of information, whereas printers such as relatively small recording devices heretofore used have limited the width of available recording paper web to only one size and so, different printers had to be chosen for use in compliance with the various usages.
As a solution to this problem, it would occur to mind to provide a paper guide 2 movable widthwise of recording paper 1 and to provide means for moving the paper guide 2 in accordance with the width of the paper 1 to control the recording paper 1, as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawing.
In conventional printers, however, limit switches 4 and 4' are fixedly disposed at the opposite extremities of the stroke of a printing head 3 for the detection of the home position of the printing head 3 and for the detection of the maximum number of print columns and, when recording paper 1 of narrow width is used, the presence of these fixed limit switches 4 and 4' gives rise to an event that the printing head 3 moves beyond the width of the paper 1.
This offers a problem particularly in the case of printers such as thermosensitive print systems, discharge breakdown print systems or the like in which the printing head keeps contact with recording paper during non-printing mode.